First Kiss!
by Mamiru-chan
Summary: When Oz and Gil get an evening alone together Oz decides to ask something thats been bothering him for awhile. OzxGil one-shot, Enjoy! :


**Ok so this is the 2nd in what I predict to be a lot of OzxGil stories! xD It's just a little one-shot that popped into my head one day. I hope you guys like it! :) Reviews and fav's always highly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Oz and Gil (if it was at all possible I would die of happiness)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a calm Sunday night as Oz and Gil sat by the fire after traveling all day to do some research for Pandora. Everyone else had decided to retire early and get some extra sleep. Oz pulled out the golden pocket watch he always carried and flipped it open. Gil glanced over at the nostalgic sound. Oz closed it and sighed lightly, leaning his head against the loyal servant sitting next to him on the carpet. Gil hoped that Oz couldn't feel his body stiffen, or hear his heart skip a beat.

" 11:28…Gil?" Oz murmured.

"Y-yes" Gil stuttered against his best efforts to sound relaxed.

"I was really in the Abyss for 10 years? ... And you've been here waiting for 10 years," Oz's tone was serious, it made Gil nervous. "10 years is a long time." Oz was deep in thought and Gil thought he could see a slight blush on his face. Where was he taking this? After a long pause Oz managed to verbalize his thoughts. "You're probably more experienced than me now…"

"More experienced?" Gil felt like he had missed something.

"Well I mean while I was gone you must have been with some people, I mean you're 24… Shouldn't you be like married or something by now?" Oz blurted while avoiding his servants eyes, blushing a little. He wasn't the only one blushing by now though.

"N-No! Lots of people my age aren't married yet!" defended Gil.

"Well you must have at least dated someone!" Suddenly Oz's tone was more desperate, his hands grabbed at the fabric of Gil's shirt. "You must have had your first kiss at the very least!" Gil turned a crimson color. He felt like such a child telling Oz that he had been so much of a loner at Pandora that no one really had gotten to know him well enough to date him.

"Uh well, you know just the normal," Gill fibbed hoping Oz wouldn't notice his lie. (He was always the worst liar) Oz was too quiet, and when Gil looked down he saw two bright Jade eyes carefully examinating his face. 'Ah he is so close!' Gil blushed.

"Why are you lying to me Gil?" Oz asked blatantly. Gil sighed; shoot, he had been caught. There was no use in trying to get out of it; Oz would know he was bluffing.

"Ah fine…the truth is, the truth is I haven't had my first kiss," Gil admitted ashamed of his own lack of experience.

"Hmmm? Really? That's so like you Gil," Oz teased a little.

"Well I mean I could have if I wanted! It's just that…I've been waiting for someone special," Gil desperately tried to defend his case.

"Some…one special?" Oz whispered.

"Well I never kissed anyone because I knew it would mean nothing anyway unless it was with this person who I've been in love with for awhile. Bu-but It couldn't be that they feel the same way about me, after all I'm ju-" Oz turned so he was facing Gil, his small hands released the fabric of Gil's shirt he had been clenching and instead firmly pressed against his chest. He sat up on his knees and leaned in till his face was just mere inches away from Gil's.

"You're just?" Oz prompted Gil to continue with his rambling speech. A small devious smile crept over Oz's face; this couldn't have gone better if he had planned it. He had gotten all the proof he needed. Gil tried desperately to say something, anything! But Oz's warm breath danced over his cheeks and his mind instantly went blank. Oz waited one moment more before closing his eyes and closing the gap between them. He pressed his lips softly against his servants, still a little tentative; testing the water. Then more firmly, this time he was met by a gentle kiss back from a rosy-cheeked Gil. Gil moved his hands to wrap around Oz's back. Oz's hand slid up to the back of Gil's neck pulling him closer. Both boys had waited a long time for this; finally there was no more hiding these feelings. They reluctantly broke apart, Oz gazed at Gil with warmth he hadn't used in a long time. "I always wanted to be your first kiss Gil, thanks for waiting for me."


End file.
